Clove (A Hunger Game Fanfiction)
by Tirece
Summary: The Hunger Games is a cruel and barbaric game that Katniss Everdean has survived heroically, defeating many heinous predecessors . But many seem to forget that these predecessors where people as well. This twist on the popular novel "The Hunger Games" puts you in the perspective of Clove, the fierce girl from district 2. Clove/Cato Clove/Marvel (sort of)


I see the girl from 12, and without thinking I draw a knife from my belt and throw it at her. It grazes her head and she falls, but quickly regains balance and draws her bow. I'm now running towards her as she begins to fire at me. She shoots one, I dodge; a second. It hits but I am now to close for it to do any damage. I pounce onto her and we struggle until I finally pin her down, and say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Look, sound, and _be _intimidating." Cato's words ring through my head. I had already decided to trust him. I figured if he was so confident, and had kept me alive this long, I should. I wear a viscous look and speak.

"Where's Lover Boy?" I say. "Is he okay, I'm very worried?" I say in my head.

"Oh I see you were going to help him right? Well that's sweet. Well it's too bad you couldn't help your little friend. That little girl. What was her name again? Rue?" I say aloud

"I'm so sorry, I told Marvel not to do it, but he did anyway." I say mentally

"Yeah well we killed her." I say and quickly draw a small but lethal knife, and run it across her cheek. "And now, I'm going to kill you." I say raising my knife. But I don't want to. I just want to go home; escape from these cruel games. When suddenly I feel a hand on my arm and I am lifted into the air, and slammed onto the walls of the giant metal cornucopia.

I stand in the crowd in the park patiently, staring at the stage in front of me, my heart throbbing uncontrollably in my chest. My light blue dress is now damp with sweat. The way it always did, since I was twelve, and I was forced to enter my name into these games, along with every other kid from ages 12-18.

We live in a country called Panem. We are split into 12 areas called districts. Our main purpose is to supply goods to the governing city known as "The Capitol." They live in luxury while most of us starve…most of us. Some of us are more fortunate, and live in district 1 and 2. I live in 2. 1 produces luxury items, such as furniture, expensive cloth, and _everything _purple. The Capitol seems to love that color. We produce Masonry, mostly graphite. The Capitol buildings are pretty much entirely made of stone, and we produce _a lot_ of stone. But regardless they still force us to sacrifice one male and one female tribute to compete in what they call "hunger games" 75 years back some of the districts rebelled, and started a war against the Capitol. In a swift retaliation, the subdued us by showing us how truly powerful they were. They destroyed their main threat. District 13. They produced nuclear weapons. After they ended our reign of rebellion they started these "games" Each district sacrifices there tributes, which are chosen at random, from a bowl that everyone who qualifies name is put into. The games are televised and are mandatory to watch in the districts, but the Capitol people watch it for fun.

Lucky for us, the Capitol likes 1 and 2, and we are given a sort of special treatment. They allow us to train for these games to prepare us if we were ever picked, which is strictly forbidden for the other districts. We are given the name "Career Tributes" by the other districts.

My thoughts are cut of but a booming voice.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Says a peppy Cornelius Button.

He was assigned to represent our district years ago. He lives in the Capitol, and is never seen elsewhere the month before and after the games. I despise the way the Capitol people dress. Cornelius has neon green hair that coils up into a sort of drill on the side of his head. He wears a bright orange plaid suit that looks way too small for him. The accent annoys me as well; a sort of British Country mixture, which sounds terribly annoying when spoken.

"Well, well! What a lovely crowd. NOW! Let's start the 74th annual Hunger Games with a _BANG_!" Says Cornelius. "But first; we have a video sent all the way from the Capitol." He finishes.

The video is the same one they play every year.

"War, terrible war," The speakers boom loudly. I cover my ears but the sound finds its way in.

"13 districts that rebelled against the Capitol that loved and nourished them," It continues.

_Love and nourished?! _AS IF! My thoughts are lost as the video continues.

"Then the peace came," It say, then I shut off my hearing as I do every year at this point. I stand there pretending I can't hear it until it ends.

"Ladies first," Cornelius says sinisterly the instant the video ends.

He fishes his hand around the bowl and yanks out a name.

He clears his throat and reads the name. With my eyes clenched together so hard that they hurt, until he speaks it.

"Clove Enderwood,"

NO! THAT WAS ME! I scan around the park way until I meet my sister's eyes. She was 18! She had trained long enough! She will volunteer for me! She has to! But she says nothing, but the words.

"I-I'm sorry."

A guard from the Capitol grabs me and brings me to the stage.

"Hello, young lady. Do you want to draw for the boys?" Cornelius says grimly.

I slowly shake my head no, the tears blurring my vision to a point that I don't see what he does next.

All I hear is the name.

"Lucas Tallman," Says Cornelius.

But before the boy can move a voice calls out.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" A bold voice calls. I start to hear loud footsteps trot onto the stage. And a tall young man now stands beside me, seeming equally scared and confident.

"What your name son?" Cornelius says.

He stutters his name. "C-C-C-Cato Tallman." He says.

Of course this kid's sibling volunteered, but mine is too scared to. My crying had stopped enough to examine him. He is tall, about 6'2'; he is like a mountain next to me. He is very muscular and handsome. He has short shaggy blonde hair, which is glued down by sweat, just like everyone else in the crowd. He looks at me and his ocean blue eyes stare into my soul. I already know he has made me a target.

"Well, that's all for today folks! HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!" Shouts Cornelius cheerfully.

We are ushered into a car and taken to a train station. A group of Capitol guards move us into a high-tech train and Cato and I are sent straight to a dining table. Cornelius and a woman that I know as Enobaria wait for us. Enobaria won these games once. About 10 years ago I think. I was happy they chose her out of the pool of district 2 victors to mentor us. I remember watching her games. I was 6, but the brutality didn't bother me. She was 18 if I remember correct. She had become famous for how she won the game. She ended up with the male tribute from district 9 pinned on her, and she leaned her head forward and ripped out his throat with her teeth. It was disgustingly cool. After the games, she had the Capitol sharpen her teeth to a point because it had become her trade mark. She was stunningly gorgeous. She had dark skin and jet black hair.

They guards sit us on either side of each other. Enobaria begins to speak displaying her sharpened teeth.

"So this is what we got this year? I've seen better, but we can make it work." Enobaria says looking at my puffy eyes.

"Oh but aren't they just lovely?" Says Cornelius obviously unhappy with Enobaria's remark.

She lays her head on the table and examines her empty plate.

"He's fine I guess." She says pointing Cato's direction. "What's your name boy?" She demands.

"C-C-Cato," He stutters under his breath.

"Oh were going to have to fix that lisp!" She demands.

"I-It's o-only when I get n-n-nervous." He stutters strongly.

"Fine! Just don't get nervous then." She says.

A group of Capitol slaves from the districts come in. They call them "Avoxs" for some reason. There usually prisoners of the Capitol from the districts. They have their tongues cut out so they can't talk. The thought of it makes me nauseous. They set food onto our table and Cato doesn't hesitate to dig in. I could tell by the way he quickly ate he was from the poorer part of the district. They still get their fair share of food, but for a growing teen, what they get isn't really enough.

Cornelius stares in disgust at Cato, but Enobaria just laughs and follows along; snarling and chomping the way he does.

We stay on the train for the rest of the uneventful day. Enobaria takes a liking for Cato, and a disliking for me. Cornelius keeps his distance from us. And Cato does not talk to me once. When we arrive at the Capitol everything is beautiful. The walls are made of stone like usual. There are beautiful meadows. And everything is high tech. We are quickly put into a building were we are stripped and hosed down but ridiculous looking Capitol stylists. They are afraid of allowing any of our filth into the Capitol I assume. After they dry me off, they send me into another room were a short old man sits.

"Oh good you finally here." He says in a muffled accent, which is in no way a Capitol one. He motions to a ridiculous outfit and has me put it on. I suddenly relive what this is for. The tribute parade.

I hate this. They put us in stupid costumes and parade down to the Capitol city hall in chariots for the world to see (again another mandatory program). I examine the outfit and sigh at its sight. It's some sort of golden breast plate with a crown with giant golden wings attached to it. They pants are small but spray painted golden. He once again points to it, and I dress myself in it.

"You like?" The man asks.

"Um…it's a little heavy." I say trying to hold up my costumes weight.

"Of course! It made of pure medal!" He shouts back. He shoos me through a backdoor and I am now in a lobby along with all 24 other tributes. I find my way to Cornelius Enobaria and Cato, and they all greet me…except Cato, he remains quite.

Cato and I are lifted onto a black chariot and then sent out into the streets of the Capitol. There are rows and rows of people scream in delight at the sight of us. We raise or hands into the air as directed by and hyped up Cornelius in the crowd. We earn some attention but it is quickly lost when the tributes from district 12 come out. District 12 is one of the poorest districts because they produce coal, and the Capitol is way too high-tech to need coal. But they are wearing black leather suits that are set on fire. SET ON FIRE! It looks amazing but I can't look for long because our chariot stops and the president of Panem begins to speak. He is a tall portly man. His white beard and hair make him obviously old. But with the amazing advancements in medicine, he still looks like he is in his 40's. Once his long and boring speech ends we are sent into another lobby, that is very similar to the one we started in. We are greeted again by Enobaria and Cornelius. Enobaria tries to hug Cato but he is looking dangerously evilly at the tributes from 12.

"What are you doing?" I ask to Cato, expecting him to ignore me like usual, but he doesn't.

"Clove, if we one of us are going to win this, we have to be sure we can. Look, sound, and _be _intimidating." He says to me. I noticed his stutter was gone, so I assume he was not lying about it only happening when he was nervous.

We are sent to a gigantic hotel room (more like a house, because there were rooms inside of it) where we are to sleep. I instantly strip myself of the heavy metal and plop myself onto my bed in the room they gave me. It takes about 5 hours of sleep until I hear loud booming screams from the room next door. It spring out of bed and investigate. There are already Enobaria, Cornelius, and 2 Avoxs breaking into the door. It was Cato's room. He is in a sweaty panic his eyes clenched shut, and blood curdling scream shooting out of his lungs. Cornelius begins to run to him but Enobaria pushes him down and slaps Cato awake. He quickly springs up and tries to choke Enobaria but she grabs his arm and twists it back causing him to fall back into his bed. His bed and clothe drenched in sweat and his eyes are wide open. There is a vain in the middle of his forehead that is pulsing dramatically.

"Humph," Sighs Enobaria. "So what did you dream about?" She says, saying exactly what we all have in our minds.

Cato pants hysterically then speaks. "I-I was in the g-g-games-" He starts, but Enobaria puts her index figure on his lips and shushes him.

"That's all you needed to say." She says, and then begins to baby him. She orders an Avox to fetch him some water, then kisses him on the forehead and lays him to bed.

She looks at me and speaks. "You have any night terrors?" She asks.

"No," I say softly.

"Good, stay strong Clove." She says to me.

Well what a change of pace. I lay my head down and go to sleep. I wake up with Cornelius overhead.

"Time to wake up my lucky little tribute!" He says.

I sight at this. I had almost forgotten we were being put into these games. The Capitol had turned into a sort of spa.

Cornelius has me dress in a black and red jumpsuit with the number 2 on the shoulder. He drags me out to the door of the room and we meet up with Cato. He is wearing the exact same outfit but bigger. It is tight on him and displays his muscles. I guess they want to show the Capitol what he has. We are sent into a large room with tons of stations and trees all around us. A woman greets us and explains to us that we are in training for the games, and that by the end of the week, 23 of us will be dead. She also explains that we can get sponsors that can send us stuff inside the games, which can determine life or death. She reminded us that sending things costs _a lot _of money, and we would have to make a good impression for the people of the Capitol to send us something good. She then lets us free roam. Cato groups us with the tributes from 1, and we become a pack. Their names are Marvel and Glimmer. Marvel was a 17 year old boy, with curly brown hear and no facial hair. To think of it none of the tributes had facial hair. But if I can remember Cato had some. I guess they must have shaved everyone. Glimmer is a strikingly beautiful 18 year old girl. She has olive blonde hair, and she sticks to Cato like glue. Cato scans the area for more tributes to add to our group but most of them are scrawny and weak looking. He finally finds one with the number 11 on his shoulder. 11 are known for agriculture. He has dark skin, and short black hair. He is as tall and muscular as Cato.

Cato tries to persuade him to join, but he persistently refuses, until Cato tells him, he had a better chance of winning if he joined us. He pauses and responds.

"_I _am not the one I want to win." He says. And with that, Cato leaves him alone. If I remember correctly, his name was Thresh.

We then go on with our training. We all show off our talents. Glimmer goes first. She attempts to use a bow but misses half the time, Cato consoling her after each miss. Marvel went next. He used a spear making his mark every time, stabbing a manikin either through the chest or head. Cato is next. He uses a sword. He slices through each manikin, severing an arm, then a head, then punchers it through the chest. Next is me. I wear a cocky smile, because though I was terrified to partake in these games. I had trained for this so thoroughly, I knew it was my time to shine. My weapon of choice; throwing knives. They set me up with a number of manikins that light up when I am supposed to hit them.

One lit up. I threw my knife and hit it square in the forehead. The next; I pierced its heart. Another; in the leg. This continued for about 2 minutes hitting them all precisely until I grew bored. Cato and the rest of the group applaud me slowly, in awe. But quickly went back to training.

I go to a fire starting station and begin to learn until I hear the voice of Cato yelling.

"YOU STOLE MY KNIFE!" He screams at the boy from 6.

The boy pleads innocent but Cato continues accusing him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? WE'LL SETTLE THIS IN THE ARENA!" He shouts as a group of guards pulls him away from the boy.

I train for about 8 more hours then go back to the hotel. The rest of my pack follows and we split into the rooms. We sleep almost instantly. At around 2 in the morning Cato has another night terror, and once again Enobaria babies him. I also have one 2 hours later, but she only wakes me up then lays me back to bed. When morning comes Enobaria wakes me and leads Cato and I to a hall filled with all the tribute. They go in order form 1 to 12 by calling or names and then sending us into a room. These parts are usually not televised. The controllers of the game rate us on a scale of 1 to 12 based on the performances they give us. Once they call my name I throw several knives then leave, they seem impressed but not very. I return to my room and lay down till Cornelius comes and gets me. He takes me to a room to get dressed and the old man is there waiting.

"AH! Clove! I make such nice dress for you!" He exclaims.

He hands me a beautiful orange dress and I put it on, then he puts my hair in the French braid.

"What is this all for?" I ask.

"It is for the interview silly!" He says.

I remember that the interview us the day before the games so the sponsors can choose who they like. We are put in a line outside a Capitol stage and they call us all up starting with Glimmer who is wearing a pink dress. She makes small talk with the interviewer who I know as Cesar Flickerman. He has dark blue hair and a sky blue suit on as he does every year. He has been the interviewer for as long, as me_ and _my parents can remember. Regardless he still looks young, due to the Capitols advanced plastic surgery. I notice Cato and front of me and I try to talk to him, but he remains shy to me. He is wearing a silver suit and black pants. He is also wearing shiny black dress shoes that he seems to be admiring. When he gets called up he leaves his shyness behind with me. He jokes and tells about his home back in 2. I was right. He was from the poorer part. He leaves the stage but something that he says when asked about challengers in the arena.

"Now what will you do when a challenger approaches you." Asks Cesar.

"Well, I would have my friends, and whoever it is… we _will _kill you." He says, and the Capitol audience lets out ohs and ahs. It shocks me put I am quickly put on the stage. Cesar shakes my hand and we make small talk. I make a few jokes and then I am quickly taken off for being too boring. Glimmer runs to Cato and plants a kiss onto his lips. He looks as surprised as I do when she does this. Marvel comes around and wraps him arm around me but I quickly shoot him an evil look and she stops. The other tributes and we are the most riveting until the tributes from 12 come. The girl wears a dress that ignites into flames as she twirls. The boy confesses that the two are in love, and win over the Capitol for good. I didn't understand why they were so good! They were from 12! There last winner was 30 years ago, and he's a drunk now! This is impossible! We go back to our hotel rooms, and Cato still refuses to talk to me. I try to sleep but Cornelius has everyone sit on the couch. I look at the TV on the wall and I notice out scores are being given out. It starts with Glimmer. She is only given a 6. Next is Marvel and he is given a 9. My face appears next and Cornelius clenches onto my hand. I try to rip it free but his grip is too tight. The number 10 pans around my face, I let a smile onto my face and so does everyone else except Cato. He is concentrating on his face which is now on the screen. The number 10 also pans around his face. Everyone jumps up and applauds the both of us, and the other tributes come all getting poor number like 3's and 5's until 12 comes. The boy gets an 8 but the girl…she gets a 11. NO ONE HAS EVER GOTTEN AN 11! EVER! We exchange looks and then we are sent off to bed.

"Big day tomorrow," Cornelius reminds us. Right, how fun. We get to be sent into an arena to be killed.

The next morning when I wake up I am forced to dress then rushed into a flat concrete domain. There is a gigantic hovercraft that I am sent into. I am seated and I see all the other tributes. I sit across from Cato and a woman comes around.

"Give me your arm." She demands. When I do a she jabs a long metal rod into my arm and it disappears. A glowing comes from inside my arm. There trackers; so the Capitol knows where we are throughout the games, and it checks our heart rate so they can check if were dead or not. The hovercraft lifts into the air and takes us to an arena. Cato is hunched over examining his shoes. When we get there we are all ushered into separate rooms. I scan the room and notice a round large tube. A voice calls out from nowhere.

"30…SECONDS," It calls. It is obviously electronic. I know what I have to do though. I go into the tube and its door slams tightly. It begins to move up and I know where I am headed. The Arena. The tube turns into a platform as I reach the arena. I anticipated this moment because it was different every year. It was a grassy woodland forest. I noticed all the other tributes where around me. At the center of the field we were placed in is a gigantic metal cornucopia. It was filled with bags of goods and items. Bags were scattered around the place as well. I noticed a floating timer above as it begins to count down.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1" It counts followed by a boom and we all scatter. I follow Cato with my eyes and follow him and the others into the Cornucopia. He grabs a blade from the ground and cuts into the throat of the boy 4. Marvel grabs a spear and squires the girl from 3. I grab a knife and go along. I throw a knife and hit the boy from 7 in the back. He falls over dead and I notice that the he was about to kill the girl from 12. I throw my knife at her but it digs into the orange bag she was holding. She runs off and I give up on her. Marvel grabs a knife and butchers the boy from 10 to death. Cato grabs a knife similar to the one he lost during training and slits the boy from 6's throat with it. Thresh breaks through our barrier around the Cornucopia and steals a curved sword and races out of there but gets attacked by the boy from 8 and kills him with ease. Body after body begins to fall until the bloodbath ends and Cato Glimmer Marvel and I regroup. The boy from twelve finds us and Marvel almost spears him; but Cato lets him join our group in hopes to find the girl from 12, who is now our biggest threat. The boy's name is Peeta. We walk into the forest as we hear sound of cannons firing. One by one they fire until 12 go off and faces appear in the night sky. They were all the fallen tributes, all 12 of them. Cato stops then speaks.

"Look over there," He says pointing to a trail of smoke in the sky. He begins to run to it and we follow.

We find the girl from 10, and Cato hands Glimmer the knife and she kills her. I don't want to watch but I do in order to avoided looking weak. A cannon fires signaling that she is dead. After that we make camp by the Cornucopia. We gather around a camp fire and Marvel begins telling stories about District 1. Peeta (whom Glimmer insists in pronounced Peter) doesn't talk a word, neither does Cato. We go to sleep and Glimmer snuggles around Cato. Marvel tries to do the same but I shoot him the same evil look. The next day we travel farther into the woods and Peeta gives us direction on where to find the girl from 12. Sure enough we do. She is in a lake and seems to have a burn on her leg. We all begin to chase up until she climbs up a tree. Cato goes up there with his sword but a branch brakes and he plummets. The sword jabs into the ground just centimeters from his chest.

"I'll do it myself," Glimmer demands. She draws her bow and shoots an arrow. It misses horribly. Cato snatches it from her and tries. His attempt is almost laughable.

"Maybe you should so the sword too." The girl from 12 calls down. We all make small giggles at Cato but he doesn't seem amused.

"We should just wait her out." Peeta says. "She has to come down eventually. It's either that or die." He finishes.

"Okay," Cato says anxiously.

When night falls I Cato starts to talk to me.

"You know when I first meet you…" He starts, but never continues.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," He says distracted by his shoes.

I look at him and speak.

"Why do you always look at your shoes?" I ask.

"Well," He starts but pauses.

"I've never had any." He says.

This makes me feel like a bad person for asking so I change the subject but I fail.

"You hate me don't you?" I ask.

He looks at me and speaks. "No. I just want to save you…while there's still something left to save." He says, but I don't know what he means and I wear a confused look on my face.

He notices it and speaks. "You remember the "night terror" I had a couple day back." He says. I node my head.

"Well, it was about you. We were in the games and, well one of the boys I saw at the lobby. He tried to kill you, and I stopped him…almost," He says "He just…I don't know, _won_. I couldn't save you, or myself." He says, but I still don't understand. We then go to bed in the same fashion as last time. But when we wake up everything is different. We are awoken by a wasps nest falling from the tree the girl from 12 was in and hit the ground, wasps swarming around us. We all spring up and run, all of us screaming. Marvel and Cato letting out slightly less masculine screams then I expected. Glimmer trips half way through and a cannon fires. She is dead.

We continue running when I notice that these aren't wasps. They are tracker-jackers. Genetically enhanced hornets from the Capitol, known to cause strong pain, hallucination, and some cases (like Glimmers) death. I see Marvel and Cato jump into a lake in front of us. I did the same and the bug all died on me. We quickly got out and panted examining our stings. They were bulging and red. My vision blurred and random Corneliuses appeared. Marvel just sat on the ground crying about something. But then Cato looks at me. I see well enough to see his eyes dilate and hone in on me. He draws his knife and swings it at me. Oh no! He's hallucinating, and he's trying to kill me. I get up and attempt to run away from him. Every movement aches. I end up on the ground with Cato baring his knife to me. He stabs it at me, but it digs into the ground because I roll away causing myself extreme pain. He bares it once again and I know I cannot escape. But before he can kill me a spear smacks him in the back of his head. He falls to the ground causing several stings to pop and ooze purple liquid. Behind stands a puffy eyed Marvel. He sits himself next to him and wallows in pain. He tries to say something but we here a bell, and a silver parachute lands next to him. YES! IT'S A SPONSOR! I quickly reach over him and grab it but it hurts. There are 3 needles inside of it. Without thinking I take the needle and jab it into my arm and press the liquid into my arm. The pain is eased out of my body and my stings begin to melt off me. Whatever this was it was amazing. Marvel looks at me still hallucinating, but my vision has already cleared out and I jab on into his arm. He begins to cry again but soon stops as his hallucinations stop. I walk over to Cato and jab the last one into his neck. He quickly regains consciousness and gets up. He is determined to keep moving and we do. He sees Peeta while we walk and he tries to kill him, but fails. We make our way back to the Cornucopia and Marvel hatches a plan. If any tribute where to leave their platforms before the games began they would trigger mines that would kill them. Marvel has us replant the mine around all the goods and wait for people to try to steal them and watch the numbers of tributes fall. Later that day we meet the boy from 3 but Cato doesn't kill him. He adds him to our group instead. He tells us that he has seen the girl from 12 and that she was with the girl from 11 Rue (She was only 12 (the youngest tribute)). We later see smoke coming from the forest and we all go to investigate except the boy from 3. We have him stand guard in case anyone manages to get past the mines. We find that there are several trick fires set up but before we can react a loud boom comes from the Cornucopia. We all rush back to find all of our stuff blown to bits. Cato runs over to it and begins to throw a tantrum and smacks the ground rapidly. He then gets up and goes to the boy from 3 and places his hands on his head and quickly jerks one back and the other forwards affectively snapping the boy's neck. A cannon fires to assure us. We see the girl from 12 standing in the brush and quickly run away.

"I want you to find her and kill her, NOW!" Cato screams to Marvel.

"Try not to kill the little one." I whisper to Marvel. He nodes unsurely. We try to piece together what happened and we find the girl from 12's arrow. We wait a few minutes, and we hear 2 cannon fires. We follow in Marvels footsteps, to find the girls dead bodies. But we don't. Instead we find little Rue buried in flowers and Marvel…with an arrow stuck through his heart. I dropped to my knees in disbelief. As soon as I see the girl from 12… I am going to kill her. Cato picks me up and we begin to run into the woods until we hear a voice call from the sky.

"Attention, there has been a slight change to the rules. We will now be allowing 2 tributes from the same district to be the winners, instead of our usual one. Also there will be a feast tomorrow morning at the Cornucopia. But this will be no ordinary feast, you all need something desperately. This will be the only announcement." The voice says.

We smile and node our heads. The mournful feelings of Marvel's death have already passed. We sleep and in the morning we hike back to the Cornucopia.

"I'll go in. You stay here and come in as back up." I say.

"Ok." He says.

We stare at each other for a while, then he grabs my shoulders pulls me close and kisses me. I stand in shock then run to the feast. I understand now what he meant. "I just want to save you…while there's still something left to save." He cares about me…he wants me to win. I slow my running to a jog when I see the girl from 5 run across and take a bag with her number on it. I fear that someone will steal my bag so I begin running again.

I see the girl from 12, and without thinking I draw a knife from my belt and throw it at her. It grazes her head and she falls, but quickly regains balance and draws her bow. I'm now running towards her as she begins to fire at me. She shoots one, I dodge; a second. It hits but I am now to close for it to do any damage. I pounce onto her and we struggle until I finally pin her down, and say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Look, sound, and _be _intimidating." Cato's words ring through my head. I had already decided to trust him. I figured if he was so confident, and had kept me alive this long, I should. I wear a viscous look and speak.

"Where's Lover Boy?" I say. "Is he okay, I'm very worried?" I say in my head.

"Oh I see you were going to help him right? Well that's sweet. Well it's too bad you couldn't help your little friend. That little girl. What was her name again? Rue?" I say aloud

"I'm so sorry, I told Marvel not to do it, but he did anyway." I say mentally

"Yeah well we killed her." I say and quickly draw a small but lethal knife, and run it across her cheek. "And now, I'm going to kill you." I say raising my knife. But I don't want to. I just want to go home; escape from these cruel games. When suddenly I feel a hand on my arm and I am lifted into the air, and slammed onto the walls of the giant metal cornucopia. I am greeted by a face that I could only put the name Thresh on. I begin to pant franticly as he speaks.

"You kill her?" He asks.

"No!" I say.

"I heard you-" He starts. "CATO! CATO!" I scream. I see him appear from the forest but it is too late. "You said her name! YOU SAID HER NAME!" He says and slams me onto the wall repeatedly, until I fell something in the back of my head crack open and I fall to the ground in shock. He lets the girl from 12 go because she helped Rue. I am slowly bleeding to death, as Cato approaches me tears pooling in his eyes. A silver parachute for Cato lands next to me as I say the word. "_Win_"

**And I die.**


End file.
